bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dante D'Angelo
| cross = | years = 1982–85, 1988, 1991, 1993–2001, 2006– | first = January 18, 1982 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | residence = | occupation = Mobster Founder/CEO of Phoenix International | spouse = Philomena D'Angelo (1947–84) Barbara Keating (1998–99) Cassie Mitchell (2009–12) | romances = Dinah Love Katheryn Forrester Genevieve Delatour Viola Romalotti Echo DiSavoy Madeline Reeves Cassie Mitchell | father = Vito D'Angelo | mother = Carmela D'Angelo | brothers = Sonny D'Angelo Fredo D'Angelo | sisters = Connie Kiriakis | halfbrothers = | sons = Roman D'Angelo Brian Parker Aiden D'Angelo | daughters = Amelia Grayson Felicity Delatour Heather Westmore | adoptivesons = Oscar Romalotti (foster) | adoptivedaughters = Talia Romalotti (foster) | stepsons = Tony D'Angelo (1952–84) | grandsons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson Gabriel Parker Nico D'Angelo | granddaughters = Katie Thompson Zoe D'Angelo Samantha D'Angelo | nephews = André Kiriakis (adoptive) | nieces = | relatives = }} Dante D'Angelo is a fictional character from the original from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Introduced in early 1982, international crime lord Dante is the foster brother, former best friend and rival of local businessman Terry Grayson. Having been plotting his revenge for years, Dante proceeds to torture Terry's entire family off and on for years specifically Terry's son Nick. Dante is the patriarch of the D'Angelo family and the father of Marco D'Angelo, Lorenzo D'Angelo Amelia Kane Grayson and Felicity Delatour, and the stepfather of Tony D'Angelo, and the adopted uncle Tony's twin André Kiriakis. He is also the great uncle and foster father father Oscar and Talia Romalotti. Dante's thirst for revenge and his attempts to manipulate the lives his of his descendants often causes harm to those closest to him. Dante is very much a romantic at heart but has only married 3 times including to fashion mogul Katheryn Forrester and businesswoman Cassie Mitchell. Despite his considerable shortcomings and dangerous misdeeds, Dante dotes on his children and grandchildren, specifically his grandson Drew Grayson whom he credits with helping him to end his blood feud with the Grayson family. Backstory Born on March 13, 1929, Dante is the youngest son of Mafia Don Vito D'Angelo and his wife Carmela. He has two older brothers Santino "Sonny" and Frederico "Fredo" D'Angelo and an older sister Constanzia "Connie" D'Angelo. Unlike his brothers, Dante initially shuns the "family business" and wants to make an honest living which his father approves of and he enrolls in . In his freshman year at college, Dante is forced to marry German transfer student Philomena when he gets her pregnant. She later bores his son, Sly. When the United States enters the in the summer of 1950, Dante enlists in the and fights in . Vito arranges for Dante's deferment to protect him but he enlisted anyway. During his training, Dante befriends struggling businessman Terry Grayson. In Korea, Dante receives a battlefield commission to the rank of captain and is awarded the Navy Cross for bravery. Dante is devastated when his brother Sonny is killed later that year but is unable to return for the funeral. Dante is deployed when Philomena welcomes their son Antony "Tony" D'Angelo in June 1952. Meanwhile, Dante's heroism makes national news and he is featured in Life magazine. In 1953, Philomena and the boys relocate to the naval base to be near Dante and the two eventually welcome their youngest son, Marco. Dante is discharged early in 1955 to recover from a disabling wound; unbeknownst to him, Vito had arranged for his release on his deathbed. Dante returns home to his family's summer estate in New Orleans just in time to say his goodbye to Vito as he passes away. Dante realizes something is off and forces Connie to reveal that Irish mobster Lochlan Riley was actually behind his father's assassination forcing Dante into the Mafia world he hates so much when he goes after Lochlan to avenge his father. The decision puts considerable strain on his marriage. In the meantime, Dante partners with Terry in the legitimate corporate world when he invest in Terry's real-estate and construction ventures. However, Dante and Terry's friendship is destroyed when Terry learns Dante has been using the investments to launder money. During his marriage, Dante has several extramarital affairs. The most significant of these affairs is his relationship with Katheryn Hawkins in early 1958 during a business trip to Jericho City. They plan to run away together until Katheryn leaves him to reunite with her husband and young son. As if having his heart broken isn't enough, Dante is devastated when his mother Carmela and brother Fredo are killed in an a failed attempt on his own life in 1959 -- Dante takes in Fredo's young son, André shortly after. By 1960, Dante and Philomena's marriage has imploded and she runs away with Tony leaving Dante to raise. Dante leaves New Orleans and relocates to Boston where he marries the widowed Sofia Romalotti in 1966 -- Dante also takes in his great nephew and niece Oscar and Talia Romalotti. At some point, Dante goes back to Italy to raise his children. Dante becomes the one of the biggest and most feared crime bosses to come out of United States only rivaling Lochlan Riley. He has multiple affairs with several women which produces several illegitimate children and often gets him into trouble. Storylines 1982–88 Dante comes to Jericho City in early 1982 to visit his son Tony D'Angelo and pressures Tony's estranged wife Carly Montgomery int reuniting with him. Dante is faced rejection from his ex-lover Katheryn Forrester and later tries to his luck with Genevieve Delatour, who also rejects him. Dante reconciles with his old friend Terry Grayson who is having financial troubles due to his dealings with international crime lord, the Phoenix. After the mayor is killed in a car accident, Dante encourages Terry to run for election and bankrolls his campaign. Dante then helps support the Grayson family when Terry's son Nick is arrested for the murders of his wife and children interrupting his wedding to Amelia Kane -- Dante helps the family defend Nick in the press. Dante is ecstatic when Carly announces she is pregnant but Tony isn't because he is falling for Genevieve's daughter Felicity. Dante is shocked when Felicity presents Genevieve's diary revealing that he is her father. In June 1982, Dante throws a party for Felicity to welcome her into the family and remind Tony that they can never be together. Meanwhile, Dante is furious with Tony about Nick uncovering that Tony's record label -- which Nick once worked for -- is a front for organized crime. Dante soon discovers that Carly has been having an affair with Trevor Dalton and that he might be the child's father. He blackmails Carly into getting a paternity test early which proves that Tony is not the child's father. Dante supports the Graysons again when Nick is convicted and sentenced to death thanks to the machinations of the Phoenix. As Nick is about to be executed by lethal injection, Detective Lloyd Thompson arrives with Nick's presumed dead wife Daphne in hand. Dante disapproves of Felicity's affair with Montel Porter and ordered them to marry angering Tony. Dante is unnerved when his wife Philomena suddenly surfaces and Tony begs him to drop his vendetta against her. Dante also hires Daphne as his new secretary hoping to use her for information. Dante is very intrigued when Daphne says she has recently found out she was adopted and is struggling to connect with her biological family. Dante encourages her to keep trying and later learns from Daphne that Nick and Lloyd are investigating him. Dante later witnesses Daphne having dinner with Katheryn and confronts Katheryn about Daphne being their daughter. Katheryn reluctantly admits that it is true and they decide to wait for the right to tell her. In November 1982, Terry successfully wins the mayoral election only to be arrested at his victory party for for using campaign donations to fund his private businesses. With an overwhelming amount of evidence against, Terry is sent to prison and Dante steps in to support the Grayson family once again. That same night, Dante learns Nick has proof that Dante was behind the car accident that killed the former mayor and Dante puts a hit out on Nick. Dante then comforts Daphne and reveal that he is her father. Dante reluctantly gives Felicity away when she marries Montel Porter. On Christmas Eve, Dante visits a grieving Terry in prison where he finally reveals himself to be the Phoenix. Dante reveals that he had come to town looking to reconcile with Terry but later learned of Terry's involvement in his sister Connie's murder in 1981. Dante promises to take custody of Nick and Daphne's twins and cut the Graysons out of their lives. He then pays off one of the guards to put Terry into solitary confinement as Dante spends the holidays with the Grayson clan and plots to destroy each of them. Dante is furious when Terry is released from prison when the missing campaign donations are discovered in then offshore account linked to one of Dante's henchman. Dante has the man killed before he can confess to Dante's being his boss. With Terry exonerated, the city announces plans to go forward with the inauguration and Dante plots his next move. In January 1983 as Terry is sworn in as mayor of Jericho City and Dante shoots him. With a massive manhunt for him, Dante goes into hiding with help from Philomena. They rekindle their romance and during a drunken tirade, Philomena accidentally admits that Dante is not Tony's father but he accuses her of lying explaining that Tony looks identical to his nephew André Kiriakis so they had to be related. Dante soon kidnaps Carly's newborn daughter and is about to skip town with the child when he is captured and sent to prison. Philomena confronts him where she reveals that André and Tony are both her twin sons which is why they look so much alike and he is neither of their father. After reading a letter from his late sister Connie, Dante has a stroke and reportedly dies in prison on March 8, 1983. In April 1984, a very much alive Dante has Daphne kidnapped and imprisoned with Tony -- whom has been replaced by his twin brother André. Dante and André have been secretly plotting to frame Terry for several murders, planning to wrap up their schemes by eliminating his wife and daughters. Dante is devastated when Daphne reveals that André's first victim was Felicity. The police find Dante's safe house and he is forced to skip town with André. In September 1984, Nick Grayson is revealed to be alive and trapped on a deserted island. He manages to make contact with his family and they soon arrive with authorities to rescue him. On the island, Dante meets with his his illegitimate granddaughter Heather Westmore who has set out to get rid of ex-boyfriend Montel Porter's lover, Vivian Grayson -- Terry and Valerie's youngest daughter. Dante agrees to help her once Heather successfully steals the PCPD's entire locker of evidence against him. Dante goes back to Jericho City to assist Heather with her murder plot and he also manipulates Daphne into believing that Nick is going to sue for custody of their twins, Terence and Nikki Grayson. He offers to help her run away with them and she agrees. Dante is devastated when Heather dies after getting caught in the trap she set for Vivian. In late February 1985, Dante crashes a Forrester Creations fashion show and kidnaps the twins only for Daphne to change her mind at the last minute and stop with a gun. However, Daphne is torn about shooting her father and accidentally pulls the trigger when Nick scares her. She drops the gun and Nick picks it up and shoots Dante several more times. Dante's body remains are seemingly destroyed when the building goes down in flames. In November 1988, Dante comes back to wreak havoc on the Grayson family once again when manipulates Nick's wife Allison Ashton into switching her dead baby with someone else's. Dante also tricks Vivian and Montel into believing that he has secretly been raising Montel and Heather's baby. They follow him to Russia where Dante trades his life with a local crime boss for Montel's. Montel is killed and Dante takes Vivian using her as a shield to escape. When gets away, Dante releases Vivian but promises that he won't stop until all of the Graysons are dead. 1991–2001 In December 1991, Lloyd and Amelia go track Dante down in Mexico where he is slowly deteriorating from a brain tumor. They are looking for Nick who has been missing for several years now. Dante claims he is too weak to cause trouble for the Graysons. Dante reappears in Jericho City in November 1993 and he is taken hostage by Curtis Wade who uses him as leverage to extort money from Dante's nephew and niece Oscar and Talia Romalotti. However, Dante manages to overpower Curtis and kills him. Dante later convinces Talia that he is dying and to grant his dying wish of her marrying Tony. However, the ceremony is interrupted when Nick exposes that Dante killed Curtis. In his attempt to escape, Dante gets into a an accident and his car explodes. However, he survives and retreats to his family's New Orleans estate where he kidnaps Nick and Amelia. The mansion burns down and Dante moves into a penthouse in Jericho next door to Amelia. During then night, Dante sneaks into the apartment and forces Amelia to have a breakdown by revisiting childhood trauma triggering Amelia's alternate personality disorder. During one of their confrontations, Amelia pushes Dante out of a window and he is left paralyzed. Having undergone psychiatric help, a guilt-ridden Amelia helps Dante recover. Dante falls in love one of Amelia's alters and becomes obsessed with bring the alter back. In 1995 when Tony fakes his death and frames Nick, Dante bribes a judge to issue the death penalty hoping the trauma will trigger Amelia's DID. In August 1996, Dante's attempt to frame Nick is exposed and he skips town with Amelia to Paris where he is accidentally shot by his longtime mistress Dr. Echo DiSavoy who later reveals that Dante is not the father of her two sons, Roman and Maxwell, but Dante's own sons, Marco and Tony are their biological fathers. Furious, Dante abducts the young boys and holds them captive as leverage against Echo. To help Talia win Nick back, Dante and Echo trick the teenage Mackenzie Vanderbilt into selling her newborn baby on the black market. Dante takes the boy upon birth and gives him to Talia only for the boy's biological father, Maxwell to escape and skip town with the boy. 2006– References External links